


Merlin

by Merlinites



Series: BBC Merlin Fest 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Monologue, idolisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's internal monologue regarding Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> For the BBC Merlin Fest 2014 ^.^ Prompt One: who is my favourite character? MERLIN OF COURSE.

From the moment I laid eyes upon him, I knew there was something supremely special about the boy. He was kind, and quiet. Reserved, and caring. Brave, and fearless. Loyal, and humble. He was everything I had ever wanted to be. Everything I wanted to become.

“Merlin,” he introduced himself, and I was gone.

As time went on, I was able to acquaint myself with him. I was able to understand the intricate and beautiful ways in which his mind worked. The lengths he would go to to preserve and protect those that he cared about.

Everything about him drew me in. Every part of him was beautiful, every part of him made me feel special. Whenever he was with me, I felt like it was him and me against the world. We were the special two. The only two. And that was more important than anything else in the world to me.

There was nothing I would not do for him. But there was everything that he would do for me.

I would try to smother this feeling, try to give it away to the wind and let it carry it far from me. But I failed every time. How could I let free the one thing binding me to this earth?

I wanted nothing more than to be his. I wanted nothing more than his arms around me, his breath in my hair, his lips on my skin, his words in my ears. I wanted him to consume me, and I wanted to be consumed.

I wanted him to intoxicate himself with me, lose himself in me. I wanted to be nothing more than whatever I was to him. My worth was based off his judgement alone. My desire to live was based off his willingness to save me. My existence was based off his presence.

I was him, in essence. But he was not me. He was so much more. So much … more. I could pretend that I was of greater importantance. I could pretend that I was the greater man. But in those sweet silent moments in the dark, it was all too clear who the true man was, who the true leader was.

I was never the saviour. I was never the one. It was Merlin. All Merlin. Everything was Merlin, and I was Merlin, too.

 


End file.
